Lighting systems have been around for over one hundred years. Advancements in technology have facilitated widespread installation of lighting systems in even the remotest of places. Moreover, LED technology has made operation of lighting systems a lot more affordable. Similarly, lighting systems have become vastly more complicated and their reach is ever expanding.
The use of a light system which adequately brightens all areas of a given grounds, depending on the use thereof, may be necessary in establishments such as business buildings. Therefore, areas to be stressed or which are considered to have a greater number of visitors are usually lit with greater intensity. The light conditions in these environments cover the entire working surroundings, with a greater emphasis on those places where products or services are offered and for the purpose of guiding people through specific paths. Therefore, the most common purpose of lighting systems is to favor the use of outside or interior spaces, improving the user's experience of said spaces and emphasizing the usefulness of the services offered therein.
However, until now, most lighting systems installed on the grounds or premises surrounding different businesses and residences are indiscriminate in their lighting capacities. That is, areas which receive greater use or a greater amount of traffic are generally lit using the same settings as those areas which receive very little traffic. These settings, may be, for example, set on dusk to dawn cycle, or a timed cycle (e.g, between 18:00 and 24:00 hours). Nevertheless, whichever settings are used, they are applied to the entire lighting system or cluster of lights. depending on the installation arrangement.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a light device which allows obtaining sensing evidence in an integral manner, taking advantage of the strategic location thereof, which allows understanding the fundamental factors making up the experience at the places where point of sale occur, and which provides mechanisms for managing the lighting of an environment, such as a business building, depending on where the actual electronically-obtained data is received.